minecraftsmpfandomcom-20200215-history
Turkish Airlines
Turkish Airlines (Turkish:Türk Hava Yolları) (BİST: THYAO) is the national flag carrier airline of Turkey. As of 2017, it operates scheduled services to 302 destinations in Europe, Asia, Africa, and the Americas, making it the largest carrier in the world by number of destinations (excluding regional brands). It serves more destinations non-stop from a single airport than any other airline in Europe. Turkish Airlines flies to 120 countries, more than any other airline. With an operational fleet of 15 cargo aircraft, the airline's cargo division serves 73 destinations. The airline's corporate headquarters are at the Turkish Airlines General Management Building on the grounds of Atatürk Airport in Yeşilköy, Bakırköy, Istanbul. Istanbul Atatürk Airport is the airline's main base, and there are secondary hubs at Istanbul Sabiha Gökçen International Airport and Ankara Esenboğa International Airport. Turkish Airlines has been a member of the Star Alliance network since 1 April 2008. Affinity programme Miles&Smiles is the frequent-flyer programme of Turkish Airlines, inaugurated in 2000 after the airline left Qualiflyer. Earned miles can be used on Turkish Airlines flights, as well as on flights operated by the entire Star Alliance network. Miles&Smiles Classic Plus card holders are entitled to the same benefits of Star Alliance Silver card members. Elite and Elite Plus Miles&Smiles cards entitle the owner to the same benefits as Star Alliance Gold users. Sponsorship and promotion agreements Turkish Airlines also sponsored Bundesliga club Borussia Dortmund. Turkish Airlines plane, decorated with UEFA Euro 2016 emblems. Turkish Airlines has been the official carrier of several European football clubs such as FC Barcelona, Borussia Dortmund, Galatasaray, Olympique de Marseille, Aston Villa, FK Sarajevo, Hannover 96, and A.S. Roma. The airline has also made sponsorship and promotion deals with renowned athletes and actors, including Lionel Messi, Kobe Bryant, Caroline Wozniacki, Kevin Costner, Wayne Rooney and Didier Drogba. The company has been the primary sponsor of the Turkish Airlines Euroleague since 2010 and was among the sponsors of the 2010 FIBA World Championship. On 22 October 2013, Turkish Airlines and Euroleague signed an agreement to prolong their existing sponsorship deal by five years until 2020. Turkish Airlines is the sponsor of the Turkish Airlines Open, a European Tour golf tournament played annually in Turkey since 2013. Turkish Airlines was the kit sponsor of Galatasaray for the 2014–15 UEFA Champions League and for Bosnian club FK Sarajevo. Since then, the airline has also been the kit sponsor for the European campaigns of Turkish clubs such as Fenerbahçe and Başakşehir. On 10 December 2015, Turkish Airlines and UEFA signed a sponsorship deal for the UEFA Euro 2016, becoming the first airline sponsor of UEFA European Championship tournaments. On 29 January 2016, Turkish Airlines announced its partnership with Warner Bros. to sponsor the film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. In the movie, a pivotal scene unfolds aboard an A330 Turkish Airlines plane. That year, the airline also teamed up with a number of Turkish tourist agencies in the production of romantic comedy film Non-Transferable. Fleet